warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jayfeather
Style Concerns Current *Family needs references *Outcast section doesn't cover his entire part in the story. *The section in Long Shadows needs improvement Past I was just wondering, should we change the article's name back to Jaypaw until after Eclipse? I find it would be a spoiler warning to those who haven't read the Erin Hunter chat, and it hasn't happened yet. Icegram 01:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes. : I agree. Moving back now. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry for what I said But I'm a she-cat and can you be more nicer in your messages TiNkErStAr Jayfeather: Not yet I'm sure everyone might know this, but just making sure: unlike all the other names, Jaypaw's hasn't changed. So don't move him to Jayfeather. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 00:26, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah.On the Harper Collins,I found most of the other names,but at the very last page, Jaypaw doesn't get his name.I am so mad.I thought they would get their names in Outcast,but no.Then Eclipse,they get there names,but not Jaypaw.--JayfeatherSong of Storms 02:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) On Wikipedia, it said the Erins verified Jaypaw's name; Jayfeather. Can I move this page? GB 03:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Lesson: Don't believe everything you see on Wikipedia! Sometimes it could be false, I saw an article that said 1+1=11111111111000000 or something. People joke around on there. They are probably talking about the Erin Hunter chat though. I think it should be moved.--JK 01:43, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Character Art I love Jay, I could try and do something for him once I get Dawnpaw better. I love him so much!!!! Kaboo08 20:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Flamefeather I'd be happy to draw a picture of him! Anyone want me to do it? -Warrior♥ =Relatives= Just because Scourge, Ruby, and Socks had a father that was ginger, it doesn't mean they are related to Firestar, and by extension Jayfeather. Can someone please tell me where they are actually stated as being related? If it is not actually said. It must be removed.Acacia Akiyama 20:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :It was said in a chat with one of the Erins that Firestar and Scourge shared the smae father. Which would mean he is related to Ruby and Socks as well, making Jayfeather related to them too. His mother may not be Squirrelflight but he is still related to Firestar through another way. --Skyfeather1995 19:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks for the clarification. I don't know anything about any of the chats. ^^ Would that be mentionable source? The current source for the info it a page in The Rise of Scourge.Acacia Akiyama 20:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) And one last thing on relations. Isn't the family tree now incorrect? Since we know the Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight arn't his parents?Acacia Akiyama 20:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Should we make something that looks like this: Unknown She-cat - - Unknown tom - - - - - - - Quince | | | | Unknown Tom - - Princess Firestar - - - - - - -Sandstorm | | | Brightheart - - Cloudtail Squirrelflight Leafpool | Whitewing - - Birchfall ??? - - - ??? | Jayfeather Hollyleaf Lionblaze --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 01:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC)